


Of Wings and Fire

by KissHeichou, orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bandit!Erwin, BattleMage!Jean, Collaboration, Elven!Levi, Elven!Mikasa, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Kinda Slow Build, Levi and Mikasa are cousins, M/M, Original Race: Pyrix, Other pairings added later - Freeform, Pyrix!Eren, Sorcerer!Armin, Sorceress!Hanji, Wing's Writing Sucks, ereri, pov swap, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissHeichou/pseuds/KissHeichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a Merc who takes different odd jobs with his friends. Sounds normal in their world right? Well Eren's a rare subrace of human called a Pyrix.</p>
<p>Levi on the other hand is a stubborn little elven soldier and former bandit to takes an interest in Eren. Though he knows his past may complicate any relationship friendship or more with the young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wings and Fire

"Hey, Eren!" A voice calls out, rousing Eren from his sleep only for him to roll onto his side, his eyebrows drawn together in annoyance.  
"Wake up!" The person snaps and pulls him by his leg off of the bed he'd slept in.

"Jean, you horse-faced little...!" The brunet snarls as he clambers to his feet and tackles the other man. "I told you not to wake me up!"

"Both of you shut up," a woman's voice enters the room and the two on the floor lift their gaze to Eren's adopted sister standing in the doorway of the room. Eren had rented the inn they were staying at.

"Sorry, Mika." The long haired male apologized, getting off of Jean to approach the pale skinned elf who shakes her head.

"Both of you get your armor on and get ready to go." She commands, before walking back to her own room to gather her things. Her light plated armor clanked against itself.

"Will do ma'am!" Jean calls after her getting to his feet and dusting off his clothes, snorting at Eren as he also returns to his room.

Rolling his eyes, the brown haired man walks over to his things, listening to the muffled voice of the bard downstairs humming along with the all too familiar tune. Doing as Mikasa demanded, he put on his armor, which surprisingly was not at heavy as it looks.

After the long and boring process of gathering his things, Eren walks from his room welcomed with the sight of his friend, Armin, holding a staff in hand.

"Morning Armin." The brunet greets as he bows his head to the sorcerer making the blond laugh at his friend's messy appearance.

"Good morning to you too Eren. You should put up your hair before we leave. Remember what happened last time?" The blue eyed man asks with a raised eyebrow, making Eren sigh and once again. He does as he's told, putting his hair up into a ponytail. He hadn't gotten it cut since he was a kid because his mom wanted to see her son with long hair. He too wanted to see what he'd be like with long hair and now he had gotten his wish but not his mother's. His mother had died when he was ten. He was with Mikasa and Armin when his town was attacked by a rival kingdom called the Titans who killed who they could find while everyone else was evacuated by the Shiganshina Garrison.

Some help they were.

His mind though continued to replay the events of that day. His father leaving for an appointment in another town, followed by his argument with his mother, and the siege of Shiganshina. He had to once again watch as his mother's eyes lost their golden shimmer while she fought back against a smiling man with flames and metal till she was thrown to the ground.

"Eren... Eren!" A voice snaps, Eren from his thoughts, his teal eyes flashing gold for a moment. Blinking the memories away he shakes his head and looks at Mikasa who raises an eyebrow at him. "Why are you crying?" Her words confused the brunet but he lifts a hand to his face wiping away the wetness on one of his cheeks.

"I-I don't know..." He mutters, shaking his head, his eyebrows drawn together. He didn't remember what he'd been thinking of but he felt a pang in his chest he had always associated with grief. "Let's get going... We need to get to Trost today."

"Right." The raven haired elf nods turning to lead the way from the inn with Jean on her heels. Armin though had decided to hang back to walk with Eren in comfortable silence. The two of them had grown up together, thus practically inseparable. Armin had always been bullied for his interest in traveling and magic. Shiganshina was never a place for such things. It was a farming town, no more, no less. But Eren was always there with Mikasa at his side to chase away the larger children and help their friend.

"That bandit group is back in Rose so we need to be a bit careful on our way to Trost." Armin informs Eren who silently nods. The bandit group the blond mentioned were notorious travelers and were a force to be reckoned with. Some have said that a man called "The Captain" was a former member of the group before he fled to join an elite regiment of soldiers called The Scouting Legion.

If Eren were being honest, he'd looked up to the Scouts but had always been told that it was never a good idea. That the Scouts were dangerous. But the young fiery boy didn't care. He wanted to be able to explore the world and see things he would've never seen as a farmer in Shiganshina.

Once they'd arrived at where they had left their horses, the four of them saddle up before Jean announces he wants to go to the market so they can purchase some more food for the trip.

"We told you to do that yesterday, Jean!" Eren sighs clapping a hand over his eyes. He shouldn't be surprised Jean hadn't done what he was told, seeing as he usually doesn't. "Let's go quickly. We've got to move out."

Nodding, the group mounts their horses and heads to the market, Jean, taking his time when buying food for the trip just to spite Eren. Upon his return Mikasa calls out that she was lead till noon taking off ahead of her male companions.

Sure the trip took them till darkness shrouded Rose, but the group had finally made it to Trost with Eren in the lead, his blue-green eyes darting around as they enter the city. He never liked Trost. A city of snobby merchants and thieves who felt like the gold of any traveler belonged to them the second they stepped through the gates.

The shouting though surprised him once they'd found the inn they were staying at. So out of curiosity, he and Jean follow the sound while Mikasa and Armin go get them rooms at the inn. Listening to the scuffling of boots against dirt, shouting, and cheering, the two round the corner to find a pair of men fighting. When the man in a brown leathery outfit breaks away Eren stiffens before taking off after him when someone shouts "Stop that thief!"

Chasing the man down an alley, the brunet listens to not only his own feet resonating through the streets and alleys, but the other man's as well so even in darkness he could know which ways he turned. At the sound of a thud Eren slows as he turns another corner to find a hooded figure with the thief pinned under them.

"Well well looks like I've caught a rat now, haven't I?" The figure asks with a low voice than made Eren's skin crawl.

"Get off of me!" The thief snarls, thrashing around more only to get his face shoved into the dirt.

"Silence." The newcomer growls back and looks up as two more hooded people appear taking the thief from the man before they disappear once more. "Thank you for following him. We've lost that one to many times." He sighs, turning around to face Eren pulling his hood from his head to reveal a fair skinned man with raven black hair, narrow steel-blue eyes, and pointed ears that reminded him of Mikasa.

"You're... An elf." Eren says dumbfounded, getting a raised eyebrow from the man. Of course he was an elf Eren you dolt.

"Yeah... So what brings you to Trost?" The man asks, folding his arms across his chest as he leans his weight onto one leg.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know who you are." Eren says defensively, his body becoming tense getting a bowed head and a raised hand from the elf.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." He apologizes before lifting his icy gaze to Eren again. "My name is Levi Ackerman."

"Levi... I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger." He tentatively introduces himself, getting a nod from the other and a faint grin he could barely see in the darkness.

"Why don't we head to the tavern and you can tell me you're business there?" He asks as he walks past Eren going in the direction he'd come from. The brunet had to find his friend though. But Jean might have gone back to the inn after he'd ran off. Turning around, Eren's eyes widen when he sees the back of the man's cloak his irises flickering golden for a moment.

"The Wings of Freedom... You're-?" Before Eren can say anymore Levi nods and sighs.

"Yes, I'm a Scout." He huffs with a roll of his eyes, as if it weren't a big deal at all. "Now come on. It's getting cold."

Nodding Eren smiles and follows the retreating elf taking note of the bow and quiver of arrows on his back as well. With little effort Eren conjures a ball of fire in his hand to light the area around them like he should have done earlier.

"Fire magic huh?" Levi inquires, looking over at the flames that emerged from the brunet's palm. 

"Mhm. Natural ability. I got it from my mom." He murmurs, his eyebrows drawing together at the mention of his mother.

"You're a Pyrix." Levi states with realization in his voice. The Pyrix were humans with the natural ability to weald fire like a dragon. While most were hunted down only thirty years ago and killed, they diminished in population greatly and soon became very respected by mages who convinced the royal families of Maria, Rose, and Sina to make it illegal to hunt them. There are very few Pyrix left, with Eren being one of them, but no one is sure exactly how many are left. Snapping him from his thoughts as they approach the inn the flame in Eren's hand dissipates before he pushes inside looking around for his friends. Waving when he sees them he walks over with Levi close behind stopping beside them before he speaks.

"Armin, Jean, Mikasa. This is Levi. I met him while chasing down a thief Jean and I saw." He introduces his friends to the Scout who bows his head in a silent greeting.

"Wait... Levi?" Mikasa asks her eyebrows drawing together as she stands up to look at the shorter raven. "As in Levi Ackerman?"

"Yes... Why do you-" When he lifts his gaze Levi's words die on his lips when he sees Mikasa. "Mikasa..." The two stare at one another briefly before Mikasa lunges forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter elf, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Uhh... Guys?" Jean speaks up and Mikasa releases Levi taking a step back clearing her throat.

"Sorry... I just- I haven't seen him in such a long time. I thought he'd died." She says with a shake of her head, trying to brush her bangs from her face.

"You two know each other?" Armin asks looking between the nodding ravens.

"We're cousins." They say in unison, getting shocked looks from Mikasa's friends, Eren's eyes lighting up with green.

"That's amazing! I thought you two looked similar!" Eren laughs going to sit beside Armin while Levi stands beside Mikasa after she takes her seat once again.

"You two should catch up with one another." Armin says as he stands, pulling on Eren's arm to get him to stand.

"Armin's right." The brunet nods and beckons for Jean to follow as Armin leads them to their rooms. Levi Ackerman was interesting. Maybe their visit to Trost would be more interesting than he thought it would be.

"Night Armin. Night Jean." Eren calls as he enters his room taking his hair from his ponytail. He had things to talk to Levi about in the morning if he came by again and maybe look for some bounties around town to collect. 

But for now Eren had a warm bed to get to.


End file.
